


Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendly Local/Confused Tourist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We came, we saw, we loved.





	Veni, Vidi, Amavi

Sid doesn’t like to interfere with people’s lives.

He prefers to keep his head down and let people figure out their way around him. Like a rock in a river.

But he just can’t seem to help himself when he sees the man at the next pump over folded into a tiny sedan with a huge map across his lap.

He’s frowning down at it as he tries to keep it as flat as possible in the the crosswind from the open windows.

“Are you looking to get somewhere?”

It takes a second for the man to look up. “Yes.”

“Where? Can I help? I’ve lived here all my life. I bet I could give you better directions than a map.”

The man slides the sunglasses off his face and into his hair before he taps one large hand against the steering wheel.

“Not really have a place in mind. You know, here, there, trying to see it all. Don’t really have a plan. Just rent a car, buy a map, and I go.”

Sid looks towards the back of the car. The bags of luggage and pillows and shopping bags that have taken up the backseat. Then he looks to the guys knees almost hitting the steering column.

“You rented a really small car.”

He laughs and opens the door, unfolding his legs and sticking them out the side. “I know,” he says as he stands and stretches both arms above his head.

“English is hard sometime. Translations don’t always work. Has four wheels, gas, brake. I don’t complain.”

“I probably would have,” Sid says with a laugh as he holds his hand out over the roof of the car. “Sid.”

“Geno,” the man says as he takes Sid’s hand and squeezes. His hand is warm and broad and doesn’t let go right away.

Sid clears his throat as Geno finally lets his hand slide free.

“Are you on your way out of town or on your way into town?”

Geno stands on his toes to see all the way over the top of the car and lets his gaze drag up and down Sid’s body, nothing subtle about it at all.

“You tell me,” he says with his head tipped playfully to the side.

-

Sid takes him to a little restaurant off the main drag that has the best lobster rolls.

They sit out on the deck and Sid sips on unsweetened iced tea and listens to Geno tell him all the places he’s been.

“That’s a long drive from Vancouver in a Taurus.”

“Yes,” Geno says with a laugh as he finishes off the rest of his kettle chips. “Nice drive though. Beautiful country. I kinda.” He grabs Sid’s hand and draws a zig zag pattern with the tip of his finger though the middle of his palm. “Canada. America. Canada. America.”

“So you’re at the end of your trip, then?”

He draws a few more abstract patterns onto Sid’s skin and raises one shoulder. “Maybe.”

-

They go to the market next. An open air building with a dozen or so different vendors selling homemade goods and produce.

Geno buys a pint of blueberries and eats them a handful at a time while they walk up and down the rows.

“Can’t buy things I can’t eat anymore,” he says. “Car is packed. Going to be hard to get everything back home.”

Sid puts down the hand carved keychain he was looking at. “You’re going to have to ship things separate as is.”

Geno ignores him and points to the display. “You like?”

“Yeah. He makes them all himself out of driftwood.”

“Which one?”

There’s a moose and a maple leaf and a whale. Sid picks up the hockey stick and Geno takes it from him in exchange for the blueberries and rounds the corner of the booth to get the sellers attention.

Sid sneaks a few berries and Geno comes back with his finger through the metal ring.

“I think you can fit that on the plane with you,” he says as he hands the container back.

Geno doesn’t take it and instead grabs his free hand and drops the keychain into it.

“For you. A souvenir to remember.”

“I live here. I don’t have to remember here. I can come back whenever.”

Geno takes the blueberries and dumps the remaining few into his hand. “Remember me then. Come on. More to see, yes?”

-

There’s really not, is the thing.

But he’s not ready to send Geno back on the road quite yet so they get ice cream at the shop on Main Street even though Sid thinks the best ice cream is at the place two towns over. He doesn’t tell Geno that though. He’s afraid Geno would take off after it and Sid doesn’t want to assume that he’d be invited.

-

They walk along the shore next.

The sand is hot and rocky but the water is cool and they hold their shoes in one hand to keep the other free to pick up seashells.

Geno keeps handing them over and Sid keeps sticking them in his pockets.

“More souvenirs,” Sid asks and Geno smiles at him from behind his sunglasses.

Sid forgot his in the car and shields the glare with his hand until Geno holds out his own with another clam shell.

“Borrow,” he says with his tongue poking out between his teeth.

Sid slides them on then makes Geno keep a small shell with a hole in the middle.

“You can put it on your necklace and get it home that way.”

Geno makes a considering sound then drops his shoes into the sand and unclips the chain.

Sid watches him thread the metal through the hole on the first try. “You know I was kidding.”

“Why? Good idea.” He tries to hook it behind his neck blindly a few times before he gives up and turns around. “Help, please?”

Sid’s shoes join his in the sand and their fingers bump against each other as he takes the ends from his hands.

The back of Geno’s neck is warm and a little sweaty and Sid’s hands slip against the hot metal a few times before he’s finally able to get it hooked.

“There,” he says as he lays the clasp flat against this skin. “All set.”

When Geno turns around his hand is covering the shell and the cross that was already hanging there. He smoothes them both over his shirt and smiles.

“Now what?”

-

The town hall doubles as a the historical society and Sid tries not to be embarrassed at the towns completely average history as Geno looks at the black and white photos hanging on the wall.

“It used to be a fishing village,” Sid tells him. “Like every other town around here.”

Geno hums and touches an old fishing net that’s barely keeping itself together.

He buys a couple of postcards and fills them out while Sid chats with Janet, the seventy five year old receptionist.

“Need stamps,” Geno says when there’s a break in their conversation. “I ran out in Niagara Falls.”

“We’re going to have to go to the post office for that.”

Geno nods.

They go to the post office and drop the cards in the mail slot.

Then the library, just for the air conditioning.

Sid follows him as Geno wanders up and down the rows of books.

“What was your favorite book when you were little,” Geno asks over his shoulder.

Sid runs his hands across the spines of the books and thinks. “I liked anything by Dr. Suess.”

“Kids books in Russia very….serious. Always teaching big lesson. Usually about a bear.”

Sid laughs loud enough to be shushed.

-

They walk back up Main Street and around the little park with the gazebo in the middle.

Geno stops three different people to pet their dogs, crouching down and asking their name as he scratches behind their ears.

At the end of the road Sid hesitates.

A left would take them back to Geno’s car, still parked at the gas station.

A right would take them to the high school.

Geno’s body is a solid line next to his as he pushes Sid to the right.

The fields around the school are completely deserted this time of day.

Kids practice for summer sports either early in the morning or later on in the day when the sun isn’t so hot.

Still, they walk around the track once before Geno grabs his arm and pulls him off to the side.

Beneath the shade of the bleachers Geno kisses him, slow and thorough, stealing the air from his lungs and making his heart beat double time.

“This where you take boys to kiss in high school,” Geno asks.

Sid still has his eyes closed and Geno’s hands are still cupping his jaw.

“I didn’t go to high school here but if I did and you were here then yeah.”

Geno laughs softly and presses their foreheads together.

“Where else you gonna show me?”

Sid licks his lips and only thinks of one thing.

-

The seashells that were jammed into his pockets have spilled out onto the floor of Sid’s bedroom.

Geno’s sunglasses are folded carefully over his balled up shirt on the chair in the corner.

There shoes are….somewhere and the sheets are pushed down to the foot of the bed.

Geno is leaning against the headboard, tired and sweaty and happy and Sid is leaning over him.

Sid touches the shell that’s hanging around his neck and Geno pushes Sid’s damp hair off his forehead.

“What was your favorite place,” Sid asks. “If you could stay anywhere, where would you stay?”

Geno sits up and wraps his fingers around the back of Sid’s knee and in one fluid motion flips them so Sid’s on his back.

Sid laughs, his hand closed around the shell that’s swinging between their bodies.

“Right here,” Geno says before he kisses one of Sid’s cheeks followed by the other. “I’d stay right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/) for more.


End file.
